


Take Away This Pain

by havemy_heart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havemy_heart/pseuds/havemy_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Stiles is bitten by a vampire and turns, Derek has to figure out how to help his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Away This Pain

"I don't know how to help you, Stiles," Derek shouted, obviously frustrated. "I never thought vampires existed."

As Derek paced in front of him, Stiles hunched over on his knees. The unforgiving hardness of the forest floor was nothing in comparison to the fangs making his jaw ache or the Hunger spreading through every cell of his body.

Scott, Jackson and Lydia stood mutely, watching their Alpha show more emotion than they had ever witnessed. Of course, his Mate had never been in this type of pain.

Scott tried to reach out to Stiles, wanting to help his best friend any way he could.

Derek yanked him back. "Don't." Derek was back to being the stoic, somber werewolf they were used to.

Scott made a noise of frustration, but backed off.

"It hurts, Derek. Make it stop. God, please make it stop," Stiles bit out, arms tightening around his torso.

Derek slowly approached his boyfriend, unsure of what was about to happen. His wolf was screaming for him to take away its Mate's pain, though, so he'd do whatever he had to.

Derek kneeled down in front of Stiles and slowly brought Stiles' arms out from around him. Stiles looked up, his eyes alight in pain and Derek flinched at the sight.

"Stiles, you have to drink from me. It's the only way to stop the pain."

"Are you crazy?! I can't drink someone's blood! Let alone yours. Just kill me. I can't take it anymore." Stiles let out a sob and tried to fold in on himself again. Before he could, Derek held his wrist right in front of Stiles' mouth. Stiles gave a pitiful moan before attaching his mouth to the delicious offering in front of him.

His fangs slid into the tender skin, causing Derek to groan in discomfort, but as soon as the hot blood spilled into Stiles' mouth and down his throat, the pain slowly started receding.

He drank and drank, letting out small moans of appreciation before finally pulling away. Derek had taken off his shirt and pressed it to his wrist until the wound healed.

Stiles raised his head, a look of satiation on his innocent face. The others gasped as they saw Stiles' eyes glowing red.

"Hey, you and Derek have matching eyes now," Jackson said. He was met with four pairs of eyes, staring at him in incredulity. "Well, they do," he mumbled.

Stiles shook his head at Jackson before turning to Derek. "I could feel your heartbeat! It was so cool. I knew just when to stop drinking so it wouldn't hurt you. But man, I didn't want to stop. You taste so good!"

At this declaration, he leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Derek's, causing the others to look away from the private moment.

"Thank you," Stiles whispered, his forehead meeting Derek's and staring intently into his eyes. "I could have hurt you, but..."

"I trusted you not to hurt me. And I wasn't going to let you sit there and suffer. You're my Mate and it's my job to protect you."

"Yeah, yeah. That's sweet and all, but can we go get dinner now?" Jackson asked.

He was met with a smack to his head. "Shut up, Jackson," Lydia growled.

Derek smirked at Lydia in approval before helping Stiles to stand and twining their fingers. "I might just let Stiles have _you_ for dinner," he deadpanned.

Jackson looked pained as the others laughed and Stiles playfully snapped at him.

They'd get through this as a pack, just like every other challenge that came their way.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a comment fic for LJ, but I'll be expanding it into a multi-chapter fic eventually. So if this piqued your interest, keep a look out for more.


End file.
